sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Grimm
Veronica Grimm is Sabrina and Daphne Grimm's mother. She and her husband Henry Grimm were both put under a sleeping spell by the Scarlet Hand. Biography Not much is known about Veronica's life before she was married, but it is known that she met her future husband, Henry "Hank" Grimm in New York City, in 1995. In either 1995 or 1996 they married, moving back to Ferryport Landing in 1997, where Henry introduced Veronica to the family business. When Veronica fell pregnant with Sabrina, the married couple moved back to New York and started a family on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It is also known that she has a sister living somewhere in Australia, and her parents are presumed dead. She helped the community in the Golden Egg and was much disliked by Oberon and Titania. She kept this life a secret from her husband. She seems to be open about Sabrina and Puck's relationship. She even claps and exclaims "you've got your first boyfriend!" when she learns about Puck. She is said to have messy handwriting and is very strong and sporty. Relationships Henry Grimm Henry Grimm is Veronica's wife. In Once Upon a Crime, John Sindar states that he was the only male Veronica was ever interested in. 'Sabrina Grimm' Sabrina and Veronica seemed to share a fairly close relationship prior to her kidnapping, with the former wanting to be like her mother when she grew up. She was firstly bitter towards her mother (and father) as she was under the impression that the two had abandoned her and her sister. After finding out the truth behind their abduction, she spends the next few books doing everything she can to find her parents. After eventually finding them in their sleeping state, she frequ ently used to sleep by their side, missing them badly. Sabrina is sporty and athletic like her mother and is also described as looking like her, having her high cheekbones, but having her father's blue eyes and blonde hair. In Once Upon a Crime, however, Sabrina started to question her mother and her doings, as she found out about Veronica's involvement inFaerie, feeling bewildered by her mother's secret life as she felt she knew her mother really well. She later finds her mother's purse, which she treasures as it was something that Veronica had held and ventually finds out that Oz Diggs had her mother's fairy-tale journal, which she goes to great lengths to procure. Sabrina also wishes for her mother's presence more than she normally does in Tales from the Hood, when she tries to apply make-up but does so unsuccessfully. She craves her mother's guidance as she starts to focus more on her appearance and notices boys more. In The Everafter War, Veronica eventually awakens, hugging Sabrina fiercely. Veronica compliments Sabrina on how she looked after Daphne which made Sabrina feel proud. She also claps happily when Puck and Sabrina have another one of their 'moments' saying that Sabrina has her first boyfriends, much to her chagrin. Physical Apperance Veronica is described as a beautiful woman, with high cheekbones and jet-black locks like her youngest daughter. She looks a lot like Sabrina and is described as a "knock-out" with "great legs." Veronica Grimm's Gallery Official Image Gallery Sleeping Grimms.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives 7.2.jpeg|The Everafter War 7.6.jpeg|The Everafter War 9.6.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors Fanart Gallery Puck Sabrina Kiss by pearl4453 and lizalot.jpg|Fanart by Pearl4453 and Lizalot Grimm family portrait by lizalot-d42aj6j.png|Fanart by Lizalot Category:Characters Category:Grimm Family Category:Book of Everafter Characters Category:Everafters